


Chill Daddy

by LesbeanMom98



Series: Pogtopia Family one shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreambur, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98
Summary: Dream stops by Pogtopia to see how his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Pogtopia Family one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939285
Comments: 27
Kudos: 650





	Chill Daddy

Dream made his way down the path he had memorized to get to Pogtopia to see his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s brothers. As he made it to the hidden entrance to the underground city, he could faintly hear Wilbur shouting. Slipping into the base he made his way to where the noise was coming from. Glancing around at the walls that had some work put into them since he had last been to the base. He rounded the corner from the stairs to see his boyfriend pacing back and forth stressing out about Schlatt and Pogtopia. Walking up behind Wilbur Dream wrapped his arms around his waist forcing him to stop pacing. 

“Dream what are you doing, let me go, I am busy.” Wilbur hissed at his boyfriend, half heartedly glaring over his shoulder a smirking Dream. The blond was no longer looking at him, but at Tommy who looked confused and pissed off, making him smirk all the wider.

“Chill Daddy, you have time to plan. This much stress isn’t good for you.” Dream told Wilbur, causing several things to happen at once. 

“DREAM YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH BOY!” Tommy screeched at a wheezing Dream as he hugged a stuttering and flustered Wilbur tighter. This made Tommy even more pissed, letting out an enraged screech the blond teen launched himself at Dream tackling the older man to the ground, dragging Wilbur down with them. Techno looked at his two brothers and dream in a tangled pile on the floor, Tommy still screeching at Dream, Dream wheezing, and Wilbur still frozen in shock, face as red as a tomato. 

“Ok well when y'all figure yourselves out great, but I'm going to go farm more potatoes.” Techno started to walk off before pausing, “Oh and Wilbur, congrats on the relationship, y’all are cute.” At that he walks away leaving them to figure their lives out.

**Author's Note:**

> discord server https://discord.gg/5JEVNY7
> 
> Credit from the title goes to AllAccordingToPan


End file.
